Compromise
by Kemiii
Summary: //JimmyCindy//One-shot// As it seems, Science still can’t explain the wonders of the saying ‘Expect the Unexpected.’


**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED.**

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** written for iu_fanfiction Challenge # 20 | 4. Congeniality; RANDOMNESS AND FLUFF ALERT. Pardon, folks. I have a stuck-up plot, but I guess it's bearable. Well, hope so. Hee.

But by all means, read on. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So remind me Libby," Cindy Vortex started with a grumpy voice as she continued examining her Puppy pink nail polish, "Why on earth did I have to go with Neutron as _my_ date on the annual school prom slash _the _Valentine's Day?"

"Because he asked you, and you said yes?" Libby replied with a duh-isn't-it-obvious tone, as she and Cindy sat on their favorite seat on the school's cafeteria for lunch.

"Exactly!" Unfortunately, the other snapped. "What the heck! I bet that Neutroid can't even do a dance step!"

"And remind _me _Vortex, why on earth did _I _ask you of all people?" a voice from behind made her flinch in surprise. "Chill, it's not like I asked you for nothing."

"Oh, perfect timing King Cranium," Cindy prompted with a sour tone, as Jimmy joined their table. "I was just about to ask you really ON HOW I ENDED UP GOING WITH YOU ON THE PROM?!"

Silence.

Jimmy let out a cough before responding. "Simple, because see, I'll be dead meat if we don't."

"Aha, so is there something I'm missing here, girl?" Libby interrupted with instant interest.

"Libby, _baby_," As if on cue, Sheen appeared from nowhere, with his foot behind his back as he sipped his milkshake. "Well uh, to brief everyone, Jimmy here has some sort of psycho stalker. I bet she's coming here in the prom."

"And, and…" Carl trailed from behind, and later finds himself a seat, "She'll be getting him. And and, Jimmy will be—"

"Okay, we pretty much got it Carl, thank you." Jimmy stated, raising his index finger. "Point is I _have _a stalker."

"Then _I_ got into this mess?" Cindy asked incredulously. "Seriously, I can't even imagine you can _have _a stalker! That could be the most disgusting, psychotic thing a girl could do! So… _what_ makes you think I want myself into _this_, huh Brain Boy?" she continued interrogating him with numerous questions.

"We don't need a genius to answer that," Jimmy replied, shrugging. "Well… because you're the only person here I _can't_ imagine myself with."

"_Okay_," Cindy consented sarcastically. "Are you _sure _your brain doesn't need screw-driving? I'm tired of this irony! Cut to the chase!"

"Apparently, all you need to do is to _pretend _to be my date on the prom slash Valentine's Day. That's all. No strings attached."

"No deal!" the blonde cried, as she flailed her arms dramatically. "This is ridiculous. Why do I have to spend my night with a nerdy such as you?"

"Oh, because I told her I have a girlfriend."

"That's it? Who would believe you anyway?" And that hit her. "And is that girlfriend me?"

Jimmy displayed a sight of disgust. "I'm afraid yes."

"Are you out of your mind?" Cindy exclaimed, her eyes almost popping out from its sockets. "Since when did I agree to that? And since when did the god of dates allowed _you_ to get one?"

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy fired back. "Well, my scientific _and _mathematical instincts tell me you're no different with other love-sick teenagers who badly want a date for Valentine's. Should I prove it to you by mathematical induction?"

"I'd rather let myself be dateless than to go out with freak nerdy Science geek like you."

"Oh, but hey! You already have yourself _into_ this mess. Might as well use it, huh? Besides, I bet there's no one interested to date you."

"Ugh, for Pete's sake, why not use Betty Quinland instead? Duh, you would have used that time do PDA with her. Not that I care. _No, _definitely not."

"Brilliant idea!" Smirk. "But seriously, it has to be _you_."

For a moment, she thought her heart had skipped a beat. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"Should I have to repeat? My date has to be someone I can't like."

"Then what's the use of calling it a date?" Her patience was thinning, and she knew it. "And here I though you're genius enough." A pause. "Oh, I almost forgot, you're a dumb-witted genius!"

"I _am_ a genius. So can't you tell the difference between a real date and a pretend date?"

"Aww, I just wish I could date the llama in my dreams…or Jimmy's mo—HEY!" Carl interrupted, stopping himself from putting his hands on both of his friend's mouth. "Why not sing the Spy song (1) instead? It's really marvelous you see" – coughs – "I'm a spy guy~ and—oh wait. I'm an honorary spy now. Again," – coughs – "I'm an honorary spy guy~"

"Ack! Stop it, Carl!" Sheen yelled as he put both his hands to his ears.

* * *

As the afternoon classed ended, and with the rage died down, Jimmy decided to approach Cindy. "Okay, Vortex, why don't we make a deal?" he said, clearing his throat.

Snort. "It always turns out rubbish when I agree things with you."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

She sighed, as she put a hand on her forehead. "Ow, just…what is it?"

"Go with me to the dance in exchange for…" he paused as he handed to her something. "This."

"What is this?" she asked, examining the item on her hands.

"Are you blind? It's a hair band."

Her brows creased. "So I'm going to humiliate myself just for this?"

Grin. "Oh, it's made of stones I got last time I gathered space gems with Goddard."

"Gee, that's so… sweet." Her eyes softened as she scrutinized the object further.

"Really?"

_And three…two…one._

"Okay. But it's not for you! It's for…uh, your stalker! She must have completely lost her mind that I might have to smack some sense to her. You got that?"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Cinds," Libby called as she remove the rollers from the other's hair, "Can you slow down a bit with your and Jimmy's arguments? It's been the cause of my migraines lately, to be honest."

"Not _my_ fault," the other stressed out as she busied herself with her cocktail dress, "Blame that Science maniac. Why do I even have to agree with this, when he can do some holographic girl as his date? And if it wasn't for the hair band I—sheesh, how should I put this thing on?"

"For some reason, are you nervous?"

"Nervous…what? Why should I?"

Libby, in return, just eyed her suspiciously.

"O-Okay, let's get this over with, Libs."

* * *

The shimmering disco ball greeted the two of them as they entered the school's auditorium. And as the crowd enjoyed the music, the two of them decided to just indulge themselves with Purple Flurp.

"Yo, Jimmy, I've been" –wink wink – "told that your _stalker _should be here any second now."

"Awesome."

"What do you mean _awesome_? It's not like she's here to donate Happy Doughnuts because it's give-a-gift day. She's here to _stalk _remember?" Cindy stated worryingly, as she scanned the place for starters.

"Wow, I love doughnuts!" exclaimed Sheen.

Cindy fought the urge to tear her hair out. "Ugh. Forget that I said that."

Libby stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand. "Know what, Cindy? I think we should just go to the dance floor and—"

"Oh, Libby," Jimmy interfered, snatching Cindy's hand at the same time. "We're going somewhere."

"W-Wait!"

* * *

"So, does this means we're giving up on your stalker?" she inquired, as soon as they found a spot on the school's lawn, just outside the auditorium. "And aren't we supposed to be inside to make her feel she _can't_ stalk you?"

No answer.

"Hello, earth to Nerdtron?"

Still no response.

"King Crani—" she stopped as she saw her companion fast asleep, as both palms of his hands on the back of his head.

"So all this time I was talking to myself. _Great_."

Yet, oddly enough, she felt relieved. It did felt good staying outside in solitude.

"Ahhh," Cindy exhaled comfortably, "It would have been better if I got to do this everyday. No pressure, homework, chores…"

And the weird sensation intensified as she faced Jimmy's sleeping figure, snoring quietly in constant intervals. She was surprised with how peaceful he was in his sleep.

'_So handsome, I can tell. And—hey, what am I thinking?' _she shook her head in disbelief. _'Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't hide this forever ri—no, wait. This shouldn't be happening!'_

And as she examined him more, something caught her eye.

'_That's new. Listening in earphones? Didn't know Jimmy's into music,' _she thought, as she cautiously removed one of the earphones from his ear out of curiosity.

"_Now what could probably—wait, these are my thoughts!" _

Her expression betrayed no one. And the problem was, she didn't know what to feel first, as she just made herself broadcast her own thoughts. Let alone to Jimmy Neutron himself. And to think she had no idea how in the world did that happened. As a result, she remained seated, almost unmoving, as if she's rooted to her spot.

Then, a devious grin became visible to his face.

"Your thoughts are terribly muddled. No wonder I'm always on top of class," Jimmy commented as he slowly opened his eyes, yawning. He was actually proud that he was good at feigning sleep.

"Neutron!" she shouted in embarrassment, as she tried to hide her flushed face from him, "W-Who permitted you to listen through my thoughts anyway?"

"You _permitted _me," he said smugly, pointing on the hair band on her head. "So you call me Jimmy in your thoughts huh?" He added teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Embarrassed aren't—ow!"

And well, the rest of the bickering…was history.

* * *

"Carl! Aren't you supposed to dress as Jimmy's stalker? Where's the dress I gave you?"

"My mom didn't allow me to wear it."

"Uhuh…'course, you need a tux, duh."

"Nah, she said it's itchy to wear dresses."

"What?"

**~fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOOTNOTES:**

**The Spy Song – **can be seen on Jimmy Neutron episode 59, _My Big Fat Spy Wedding_. I love Carl's rendition of this. Not to mention Sheen's reaction every time he sings. XDD

In case some might be wondering the connection of the head band with the earphones, Jimmy has this invention that makes human thoughts audible (as seen in the episode _Trading Faces_). Well, he _is _a genius, so I suppose you got the message. :)

Well, I'm trying many fandoms as much I can, and Jimmy Neutron happened to be one of my guilty pleasures. Blame my Jimmy/Cindy addiction. HAHA. And uh, this should be my first Jimmy Neutron / JC fic. Thanks for reading (in case someone did take the time to read)! And a… review can do me good, yes. :)


End file.
